familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hughenden, Queensland
| latd =20|latm =51 |lats = | longd =144 |longm =12 |longs = | pushpin_label_position = left | lga = Flinders Shire | postcode = 4821 | est = | pop = 1154 | pop_year = census | pop_footnotes = | elevation= 324.0 | maxtemp = 31.6 | mintemp = 16.6 | rainfall = 491.3 | stategov = Mount Isa | fedgov = Kennedy | dist1 = 1438 | location1= Brisbane | dist2 = 383 | location2= Townsville | dist3 = 523 | location3= Mount Isa }} Hughenden Macquarie Dictionary, Fourth Edition (2005). Melbourne, The Macquarie Library Pty Ltd. ISBN 1-876429-14-3 is a town in Queensland, Australia situated on the banks of the Flinders River. It was named after Hughenden Manor, the home of former British Prime Minister Benjamin Disraeli. At the 2006 census, Hughenden had a population of 1,154. History Hughenden Post Office opened on 1 July 1878 (a receiving office had been open from 1874). Torrens Creek near Hughenden is where the Americans stored explosives in World War II. The Americans didn't know of the dangerous bush fires out there. After they put out a fire they went back to camp thinking that the fire was out. However, the fire took hold again without them knowing. They then heard about twelve major explosions in succession; the explosions left craters twenty feet deep. Hot shrapnel covered a wide area and started more fires. In the townships, people said that buildings shook and windows broke, and some people were convinced that an air raid had occurred. Thousands of soldiers and civilians attacked the blaze in an attempt to stop it spreading to fuel dumps, but were unable to control it. When the fire got to the explosives it was so powerful it blew the Americans out of their trucks. Many buildings and shops got burnt down from the spreading fires. However the locals were able to save the post office. A police Constable from Torrens Creek Police was awarded the King’s Medal of Bravery.History Heritage listings Hughenden has a number of heritage-listed sites, including: * 25 Gray Street: The Grand Hotel Geography Hughenden is located on the Flinders Highway, west of Townsville and north-west of Brisbane, the state capital. The region around Hughenden is a major centre for the grazing of sheep and cattle. The main feed is annual grasses known as Flinders grass, which grow rapidly on the (by Australian standards) fertile grey or brown cracking clay soils after rain between November and March. However, because the rainfall is extremely erratic — at Hughenden itself it has ranged from in 1926 to in 1950 — droughts and floods are normal and stock number fluctuate greatly. The runoff from the Flinders River is much too erratic to provide a sustainable supply for any crop-growing via irrigation. Climate Hughenden has a dry, tropical climate. Record temperatures have varied from around in the summer months to as low as in winter, but average maximum temperatures are usually a very hot in summer and a very warm in June and July. Minima range from in summer to around in winter. On average, a minimum below is recorded once per year. The average annual rainfall is around , of which over three-quarters falls from November to March. Between May and September, rainfall is extremely rare: the median rainfall is zero in August, less than in July and September and less than in April, May, June and October. Variability is extreme, however, and totals as high as occur roughly one year in ten, whilst in the driest years as little as can be recorded. Between December and March, monthly totals can exceed if the monsoon is vigorous.Wilcox, Jacqui and Young, Phillip; Queensland's rainfall history: graphs of rainfall averages, 1880–1988; published 1991 by Queensland Department of Primary Industries. ISBN 0-7242-3913-8 Humidity is generally low except when the monsoon is active, when relatively lower temperatures accompany high humidity. The same applies to cloudiness: in the dry winter months over twenty days are completely clear. |date=March 2013}} Demographics The Flinders Shire covers an area of . The population of the Flinders Shire from the 1996 Census was 2,222. yet according to the 2001 Census the Shire population was 2,152 and in 2006 it is 1,356. Urban Hughenden's estimated population as of June 2006 is 1,154. Planned growth It is thought that by the year 2025, Hughenden will be a very different town. The Council and community groups have discussed putting in place a range of initiatives so that Hughenden’s future is positive. Hughenden has taken advantage of being at the crossroads of two major highways. Land sales in Hughenden Industrial Estate have shown high growth with Stage 1 all sold and stage 2 and 3 being rushed through the Council so the next development can start. With the Industrial Estate growing, residential growth will also grow, making Hughenden well placed for growth.Hughenden Growth Media Hughenden is served by five radio stations. Facilities Hughenden has a visitor information centre, library, showground, shire hall, racecourse and dinosaur statue. Sport Hughenden has a large range of sports on offer, including pony clubs, swimming, lawn bowls, golf, netball, tennis, campdrafting, rugby league, and gymnastics.Hughenden - Community Groups, accessed 4 July 2008. Attractions Apart from agricultural business, Hughenden also boasts a replica of the Muttaburrasaurus, a dinosaur, whose bones were discovered in 1963 near Muttaburra (220 km by road from Hughenden)and some teeth and other bones were also discovered around Hughenden. One reason for fossils being discovered must be the dry climate, which means the rocks are usually bare of vegetation. The town is home to the Hughenden Dinosaur Festival, which attracts tourists and includes entertainment and other events.Events Other annual events include the Hughenden Show, held the first weekend in June; the Hughenden Country Music Festival, held every Easter week end and the Bullride and Race Day which is held in September. The Matron's Ball is also a popular annual event. In August 2008, Hughenden hosted the first Arid Lands Festival and The Great Hughenden Camel Endurance Challenge.Arid Lands Australia Incorporated, accessed 22 March 2008. Transport * Hughenden Airport See also * Porcupine Gorge National Park References Further reading * The Railways of Hughenden Knowles, J.W. Australian Railway Historical Society Bulletin, April, 1965 External links *University of Queensland: Queensland Places: Hughenden Category:Towns in Queensland Category:North West Queensland Category:Shire of Flinders (Queensland)